Hyberbilirubinemia is treated with the use of fluorescent lights. The newborn is placed on a fluorescent blanket or under fluorescent lamps in a crib or incubator The newborn may require more than one fluorescent lamp, in which case the plurality of fluorescent lamps can obstruct the view of the healthcare worker or parent. In addition, the infant often must be put on a cardiac monitor. In some cases, the infant can become cold because his/her skin is exposed.
The present invention features an enclosed bed device for providing phototherapy to infants. The bed device of the present invention can help eliminate the need to set up big sets of overpowering fluorescent lamps, which can obstruct the view of the newborn. Parents and healthcare workers can see the newborn while the newborn is receiving phototherapy. In some embodiments, the bed device helps eliminate the need to put a cardiac monitor on the newborn. Also, the bed device of the present invention can help the infant to stay warm.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.